


Day 5: Christmas Tree

by dreamingbackwards



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2012 [5]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingbackwards/pseuds/dreamingbackwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...You made magic lights for our Christmas tree, and they tap off?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Christmas Tree

"...and these lights are going to work how?"

"Maaaagic," Harry intones wisely, and plugs the end of the cord into what looks like a black rock.  Suddenly, the string of tiny vials lights up, each little glass jar glowing a different and bright color. Harry looks smug. "And you thought it wouldn't work."

With a nod, Hendricks agrees. "To be fair, though, the skull didn't think it would work either." 

"The skull has a name, Natey!" the skull pipes up, and Harry just tells him to shut up. 

"So, the tree," Harry says, and Nathan prepares himself for another longwinded explanation of magical theory. The only reason he ever puts up with it is how excited Harry always is to have someone listen. "The rock is basically a solar battery. I can recharge it by putting it in direct sunlight, or even fluorescents in a pinch, and the bulbs are regular bulbs. Just glass. Inside them, though, that's the cool part." He's gotten his arms around Hendricks and is looking at him with a grin. "Wanna guess what's in them?"

"No idea."  
   
"Thoughts!" Harry crows, and Nathan pats him on the head.  "I'll pretend I know why that's so brilliant."

"It's brilliant because you get your Christmas tree lights and I won't blow them out every time I come over. See, each vial is a little potion, but all the potions are basically just light and colors. The light, I think it's... candlelight? I don't remember if it's candlelight or little bits of bonfire. Anyway, it's firelight mixed with thoughts of colors, and a few other things thrown in for stability. Watch this." He untangles himself from Nathan to tap the rock, and the lights shut off. 

"...You made magic lights for our Christmas tree, and they tap off?"

Harry just grins. "Well, it's your Christmas tree. I'm not a Christmas person-" 

"Our Christmas tree. I don't go to midnight mass, neither do you. The holiday is more about consumerism than anything else these days, so there's no religion to scare you off," Hendricks says, and the smile on his face is wide. "It's our Christmas tree."

"Yeah," Harry says, and his smile is as soft as his voice. "I guess it is." 


End file.
